Despiértame cuando septiembre termine
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Un songfic más, dedicado al Santo de bronce más dulce de todos.


**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® **

**"Wake me up when September ends" Letra y musica original de GreenDay ®**

**No recibo ningun beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral de todos los lectores**

**

* * *

**

**Wake me up when september ends**

**Por GilraenShauláh**

- 9 de Septiembre... el día en que todo comenzó. Quizá eso es lo único que recuerdo con certeza.

Más que nada, porque fue el día en que nací.

_Summer has come and passed  
__the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends_

Yo nací en una época en la que muchas cosas terminaban, algunas sencillas, otras más complejas. Pero en aquel entonces todo era fácil. No existía algo a lo que yo debiera temer. Mejor aún, ni siquiera entendía el significado de esa palabra.

Ojalá todo hubiera seguido igual.

Dicen que mi madre admiraba las primeras hojas que caían de los árboles, el otoño ya estaba cerca.

Así suele ser con muchas cosas… que todo inicia y tiene un fin. Quizá así es mi vida, llena de inicios y finales, todos continuos, todos ligados. Como las estaciones. Todo lo hecho conlleva a otra cosa. Es como un círculo, una cadena. Nuestra vida, más que la de ninguna otra persona, esta llena de eso, etapas, unas más, otras menos agradables, pero igual, ambas presentes.

Mis padres se fueron, cierto. No los recuerdo. Ni la forma en que partieron. Lo único seguro es que ya no estaban cuando podía extrañarlos. Se fueron, como muchas cosas… como el tiempo…

Igual que el tiempo en la Isla. Siete años, de largo entrenamiento, en busca de un sueño que alguien me dio. Más sin embargo creo que debo agradecerle. Nadie podría decirme cómo o qué hubiera sido de mi vida de no haber él aparecido en la nuestra. Me dio algo en que creer, por qué luchar, por lo cual vivir

_  
__Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

Cuando regrese al primero hogar llovía, como el día en que había partido. Extraña, pero a la vez dulce y amarga coincidencia.

La lluvia es como las lagrimas. Caen y se llevan muchas cosas. La lluvia puede limpiar la Tierra, las lagrimas el corazón. Y el corazón y la Tierra son tan parecidos, son nuestro hogar, nuestro soporte…quizá lo único que nos queda al perder todo…

La lluvia se lleva aquello que no necesitamos, las lagrimas el dolor… Y solo nos deja a nosotros, como realmente somos.

_  
__As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when september ends_

Muchas veces estuve a punto de morir. Muchas veces perdí la conciencia por días, horas, en las que creí descansar. Aunque en realidad mi mente seguía en aquellos momentos, peleando, tratando de entender... Ganamos, perdimos amigos, pero todo seguía igual en cierto sentido...

Seguíamos siendo nosotros al final de todo... más allá de haber hecho esto o aquello, porque eran acciones que realizábamos en base a lo que creíamos, a lo que considerábamos correcto. Quizá nadie nunca nos manipulo, y siempre fuimos como quisimos ser..._  
_

_  
__Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends  
_

El verano llega y termina, las hojas florecen y marchitan, todo inicia y termina...

La inocencia no puede perdurar hasta el final… Al crecer no podemos evitar entender el significado de muchas cosas: vida, muerte, dolor, justicia, venganza… Al final la inocencia no perdura, solo la fe en nosotros mismos.

_R__ing out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when september ends_

Quisiera que al regresar todo fuera como antes, aunque sé que no será. Porque al volver algo en mi interior habrá cambiado… habré adquirido más poder, pero también más remordimiento.

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

Una y otra vez partimos a una nueva guerra, siempre por la misma causa. Una contra la que se atenta de diversas formas, y nosotros siempre estamos ahí para pelear por ella. Eso nunca cambia. Siempre es igual, la misma rutina…

Pero también sé, que cada guerra nunca es como la anterior… porque siempre hay algo distinto, y sin quererlo o buscarlo, aprendo algo. Lecciones de vida. Aunque quisiera ya no partir jamás de este sitio en el que encuentro la paz y tranquilidad que me falta, la que tanto he buscado, la que quisiera disfrutar.

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends_

Quizá el final ya esta cerca, y por ello todo se vuelve confuso, agotador…he dado hasta lo ultimo que quedaba de mis fuerzas, por ver aquello en lo que creo vuelto realidad, para poder descansar, y regresar a un hogar que nunca tuve, pero que he llevado conmigo todo el tiempo

_like my father´s come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast_

Trece años han pasado desde el día que me uní a ellos, en que llegamos a ella. Y estamos listos para pelear por última vez, para acabar con todo… Hoy, el día en que llegue a esta vida hace 20 años, será tal vez, el día en que parta de ella… En ésta época, en que tantas cosas han ocurrido.

Y si no es así, solo despiértame, cuando septiembre termine

* * *

**¡Hola Buena Gente!**

**Parece que los problemas con mi PC persisten... esta ocasión se trata de una invasión masiva de virus, por lo cual debo formatearla, razón por la cual estuve ausente estos días. Debo rescatar mis archivos y llevarla nuevamente con el tecnico, en fin, asi es la vida...**

**Y otra notocia más que debo compartir...quizá muchos no lo sabía, pero mi empresa me iba a llevar a un congreso en Ixtapa, pues ¿que creen? El viaje se canceló para mi y los demás subgerentes de las otras 301 tiendas blockbuster debido a que -según explican- se excedieron un millón de pesos del presupuesto... ¿còmo la ven? Se dan cuenta de ello a quince días del evento... y claro, el inutil responsable de esto sigue trabajando muuuuy despreocupado.**

**Sin comentarios.**

**Pero bueno, GreenDay le ha dedicado inconsciente y casualmente una canción a mi estimado caballero de bronce. Adaptarla no parecía tan dificil al principio, pero ya después me encontre con las complicaciones propias del caso. Al final espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**En espera de una actualización, espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado, o que les haya agradado.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente. ¡Hasta luego!**

**PD¿Alguien sabe algo de Manquehuito** -MisaoCG-


End file.
